Promesa de victoria
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: El pasado. Un sueño. Una promesa. PrusiaxHungría.


Promesa de victoria.

Hace mucho tiempo, el pequeño peligris caminaba con cuidado, armado con una espada de acero en una de sus manos y un arco en su espalda. Andaba sin rumbo por el bosque, intentando capturar a Lituania, que huía de él.  
>Llevaba un par de horas sin pista alguna sobre el lituano y tan solo caminaba.<br>De pronto, un joven de pelo recogido en una coleta surgió de los arbustos. Con cabello color tierra y ojos verdes como el bosque, el joven armado con una espada saltó sobre el ojirrojo, que se defendió del ataque.  
>Los aceros chocaban en el aire mientras que fuertes y rápidos golpes eran esquivados por ambos.<br>Entonces, el desconocido perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. El pruso le colocó su espada rozando su cuello, haciéndole hablar.

-¿Quién eres?  
>-Me llamo Hungría.<p>

Ante aquel descuido, el moreno le empujó con las piernas, cayendo el pruso al suelo y colocándose igual que Hungría, que pasó su pie sobre el estómago de Gil.

-¿Quién eres tu?  
>-Soy el awesome Prusia.<br>-Hmph. -Rió el moreno.- Ya veo lo awesome que eres.

El ojiverde le soltó y continuó su marcha.

-¡La próxima vez que te vea te venceré! ¡Lo prometo!

Según pasaba el tiempo, progresivamente, continuaron los combates entre ellos dos hasta que, un día, Hungría, fue atacado por Turquía.  
>La sangre bortaba por su boca y por las diferentes haridas que había en su cuerpo.<br>De pronto, apareció Gilbert y se acercó a Hungría, que lo miraba sonriendo.

-¡Hungría! ¿Estás...?

Su ropa estaba rajada, dejando ver su cuerpo semidesnudo. Dos enormes pechos aparecían en su torso y el peligris no pudo evitar verlos, a pesar de que apartó la vista rápidamente.

-Eres... Una mujer.  
>-No, soy un hombre.<br>-¿Y por qué tienes eso?  
>-¿Eh?<p>

La morena agachó la miraba y, al ver sus pechos al descubierto, se intentó cubrir.

-¡Te juro que no sé de donde han salido!

El pruso se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio, marchándose por el bosque mientras gritaba.

-¡Esta vez! ¡Esta vez te lo perdono!

Entonces, Elizabetha se despertó. Llevaba un mes soñando con aquello, con su pasado.  
>A pesar de que había pasado mucho, Prusia no volvió a luchar con ella desde la batalla con Turquía. Ni siquera había hablado con él desde aquello. Tras darle muchas vueltas, decidió poner en práctica un plan maestro.<br>A la mañana siguietne, a las siete en punto de la mañana, Elizabetha se encontraba bajo la ventana del pruso, gritándo su nombre. Llevaba su antigua traje de caza y su espada de acero.  
>Gilbert se asomó por la ventana y, al verla, no hizo falta decirle donde iba. Después de cinco minutos, Prusia estaba abajo, listo para luchar.<p>

-¿Dónde luchamos?  
>-En el bosque.<p>

Comenzaron a andar hasta llegar a un bosque cercano, ya que el antigüo fue destruido con el paso del tiempo.  
>La morena se lanzó a por el ojirrojo, acero en mano, acertando un golpe potente que Gil frenó.<p>

-Eres más fuerte ahora que cuando eras un chico. -Rió el pruso.

Entonces comenzó la batalla. Los dos, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, los dos continuaban luchando igual. Nada había cambiado entre ellos salvo la edad y la madurez.  
>Sus espadas chocaban en el aire, sin que ninguno recibiera un solo golpe.<br>Los dos se miraban fijamente, atentos a los movimientos del otros. Contemplaban las espadas, las gotas de sudor que caían por sus cuerpos y, sobretodo, los ojos del otro.  
>Verde como el bosque y rojo como la sangre.<br>Elizabetha se distrajo con el sonido de un pájaro y el pruso la tumbó.

-Esta vez no fallaré.

Entonces, las piernas del pruso se tambolearon y cayó sobre ella, colocando sus manos entre su cabeza.  
>Ambos tragaron saliva y se quedaron mirándose en silencio. El pruso sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa cualquiera. Fue una sonrisa de satisfación.<br>Entonces fue acercándose a la morena, hasta que quedaban unos centímetros y formuló una frase que lo alzó victorioso.

-Te prometí que vencería.

Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron, fundiéndose sus labios de una forma lenta y delicada.  
>Y así, se cumplió la promesa de victoria.<p> 


End file.
